Pasta and a Kiss
by Summers-Wind
Summary: Jude is sad, and Tommy is determined to make her feel better. He decides to make her pasta... A Jommy One Shot


"Jude..." Tommy touched Jude's shoulder.

Jude flinched, "Tommy..."

"You okay girl?" Tommy asked with concern.

"Yes... no..." Jude sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno, everything," Jude confessed.

"Come with me back to my place," Tommy invited, hoping that he could help Jude feel better. The least he thought he could do was make her dinner.

"Tommy, I can't..."

"Your nineteen girl, just come back to my place. At least let me make you dinner,"

"Fine. But if anything happens Quincy, I'm blaming you..." Jude grumbled, as her and Tommy got in Tommy's in-famous blue viper.

They arrived at Tommy's apartment building, and went up to Tommy's room on the sixth story.

Tommy walked in and tossed his keys on the table to the right of the front door. He then carefully hung his leather jacket up on a short coat-rack right past the small table.

Jude slung her jacket over the couch, and plopped down on it, turning the television on.

"Is your ass just going to sit there, or are you actually going to do something?" Tommy asked, walking in to the rather large kitchenette.

"You offered to have me over here Quincy. I'm here, what else do you want?" Jude grumbled.

"Nothing, nothing," Tommy backed off, filling up a medium sized pan with water, turning on the stove, and putting the pan on top of the fire-lit stove. He then went into a cupboard, and got out a jar of tomato sauce, and stuck it in another pan. This time a deep frying pan, and pored the sauce in.

Tommy then put the noodle in the now boiling water, and went to sit next to Jude on the couch. He noticed that Jude was spread-out, talking up the entire couch.

"Can you make room for one more person?" Tommy asked. When Jude didn't respond, Tommy said, "No?"

Jude moved her feet, and she was now sitting in a ball, with her arms wrapped around her legs.

Tommy took a seat, as Jude began to change the channel again, stopping when they hit Celeb T.V., a celebrity gossip channel.

The t.v. personal began to talk, "Well folks, it looks like it's been a bad week for First Ever Instant Star Jude Harrison, after she was publically dumped by boyfriend Ricky Darrens, best known for his appearances on the hit show "Real As It Gets".

It also looks like a bad week for her "producer Lil Tommy Q. Quincy was also publiclly dumped by his girlfriend Candy George, after he was reportedly cheating on her with one of his artists, Jude Harrison,"

The reporter began talking about all of the drama that Jude apparently got herself into, and Jude just sighed.

"Turn it off," Tommy told Jude, scooting closer to her.

Jude ignored Tommy, and tried scooting far away from Tommy as she could, with-out falling of the couch.

"Jude, just please talk to me!" Tommy cried.

"Why should I Tommy? Everytime I do, everything just gets more complicated! You wanna make things better? Start explaining!" Jude cried back, just as the stove timer rang.

Tommy got up, and turned off the stove, before grabbing the strainer, and straining the water from the noodles, added some butter to them, and began tossing the noodles.

Jude was pretending to watch t.v., but but every so often she would look over at Tommy, who was preparing their meal. Tommy's lips curved up when he noticed this, but he didn't look away from what he was doing. He didn't want to get more mad at him, then she already was.

Tommy put a table cloth on the table set for two, and carefully lit the candles, before bringing the dish of pasta, and dish of sauce to the table.

"Dinner ready," Tommy told Jude carefully. Jude got up, and walked over to the table. Tommy pulled the chair closest to the window out, and Jude accepted it.

Tommy smiled to himself, but Jude still didn't say a word or smile to Tommy. Though, she secretly smiled to herself too.

The two served themselves, and the only noises that could be heard what the clanking of the eating utensils against the china bowls and plates. Also, the occasional slurp of apple cider from the wine glasses, because technically, just because Jude could date who she wanted, didn't mean that she could drink what she wanted- yet.

Tommy finally got fed up with the silence, and began to talk. "Look, girl, just because your mad at me, doesn't mean that you have to ignore my existence. I mean, we do nee to work together,"

Jude didn't respond.

"Fine," Tommy spoke again, "if you won't talk to me, please at least listen to me..."

Jude didn't move her head, but she looked up at Tommy, as Tommy's cue to start talking again.

"I've tried dating other girls Jude, but do you want to know the problem?... They're nt you. Not my moody, rocker, favorite girl to work with and record with. So, when I dated Candy, she was different. She was a lot like Sadie, smart, funny, beautiful, and she also knew that I couldn't loved like I wanted too. She knew that I was in love with someone else. We mutually agreed to break-up,"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Jude asked, talking for the second time that night.

"More beautiful than any other girl I've ever seen. More than the flings, Porchia, even Sadie," Tommy smiled a little bit, and let out a small laugh. Jude did too.

The two then finished eating, still not talking.

Tommy then cleared the table of the dishes, and began washing them.

Jude was playing with the candle, running her pointer finger through the flame, and picking wax off the candle, as she played with it with her fingers and hands.

Tommy finally finished doing the dishes, and put them on the drying rack to dry, when he walked out on to his balcony. He stood there, and let the cool breeze blow against his face, looking up at the stars and moon, when he hear footsteps behind him.

"Thank you," jude said simply.

"For what?" Tommy asked Jude.

"For everything, for today. It was just what I needed," Jude smiled.

Tommy smiled a little bit, but he didn't respond.

"Well..." Jude began, "aren't you gonna say your welcome?"

"Your welcome," Tommy eventually replied, and Jude leaned towards him, and kissed him.

Tommy was about to kiss Jude back, when Jude stopped him.

"This isn't gonna be like my 16th is it?" Jude asked.

"Never!" Tommy whisper- shouted back, "besides, your legal now!" Tommy said, then kissed Jude on the lips back.

Then, both Tommy and Jude leaned forward, and kissed each-other, sharing the most passionate and loving kisses that any of them had ever shared with someone else or another.

They both smiled at each-other, looked into each-others eyes, and kissed again.

Things would be alright.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

**A/ N: So... what do you think? I'm having a little trouble with my other ideas now, but I really wanted to write a fluffy Jommy. Please tell me what you think of this fic and review or post-message:D**


End file.
